Querido hermano
by Gibryl Funny Bunny
Summary: UA. Vanitas y Sora son hermanos, pero para Vanitas que es el mayor, su hermano pequeño no es más que algo molesto que le gustaría que desapareciera.


Querido hermano

Sora – 1 año y medio Vanitas – 3 años

Mamá dejó a los pequeños jugando en la pequeña sala de juegos, se aseguró de que estuvieran sobre su colorida alfombra de '101 Dalmatas', que tuvieran sus bloques de construcción cerca y de que no hubiera nada peligroso accesible, especialmente cerca del mayor de sus niños: Vanitas. Una vez todo en orden les dejó solos y se fue a hacer cosas de mamá, hasta la hora de la merienda que iría a buscarles con galletas y zumo de frutas.

Al quedarse solos Vanitas volcó la caja de los bloques sobre la alfombra. Sora enseguida comenzó a a revolverlos y reír cuando unos chocaban con otros, su hermano mayor rodaba los ojos al verle reír por algo tan tonto. Para él, Sora era solo una molestia. Un día llegó envuelto en una cobija, era pequeño y llorón, y lo único que hacía era comer y dormir. Por supuesto se llevaba todas atenciones de Mamá. Molesto. Pronto empezó a moverse más, gateaba por el suelo y jugueteaba con algunos muñecos. Incluso estaba aprendiendo a hablar, aunque solo podía decir algunas palabras era capaz de entender la mayor parte de las cosas que le decían. Desde hace poco también era capaz de andar solo, era bastante torpe pero andaba por donde quería, lo que significaba que si quería se acercaba a su caja de los juguetes, a veces los rompía, otras solo los llenaba de babas y otras los pintaba con rotuladores. Muy molesto. Lo peor es que se supone que al ser mayor estaba obligado a cuidarle y protegerle. Un gran molestia.

–No Sora, tienes que ponerlos unos encima de otros. Así, ¿Ves? Esto es un castillo.

Por mucho que le explicara como funcionaba, cuando conseguían una torre alta, al pequeño le parecía mucho más divertido tirarla y que los bloques se esparcieran por la alfombra. Entonces volvían a levantarla. Si a Sora le apetecía reír la volvía a tirar, pero si se concentraba ayudaba a construir. Y así todos los días hasta la hora de la merienda.

Después de un rato por fin consiguieron dos torres de buena altura y tres muros para su castillo. Vanitas sonreía satisfecho, quizás podrían acabarlo antes de que llegara Mamá. Sora se levantó captando su atención y empezó a balbucear algo extraño, en ese idioma que hablaban los bebés y él, que ya era mayor, había olvidado.

–¿Qué?¿Qué quieres?

Sora volvió a hablar sin que Vanitas consiguiera entenderle, pero esta vez el de ojos azules señalo la ventana, lo que le dio una gran pista para comprenderle.

–¿Quieres... salir a la calle?

El pequeño dejó de señalar la ventana, sonrío entrecerrando los ojos y empezó a gritar "Calle, Calle" dando pequeños saltitos a la vez. Ahora sí, Vanitas despejó todas sus dudas y Sora parecía bastante contento.

A pesar de contar solo con tres añitos, al pequeño de ojos ámbar se le solían ocurrir ideas bastante retorcidas, y a juzgar por la malvada sonrisa que mostró en ese instante, una de esas ideas cruzó su mente. Sora ajeno a esos pensamientos seguía sonriendo mostrando sus dientes de leche con algunos huecos entre ellos.

–Genial. Pues a la calle.

Vanitas se levantó, cogió a su hermanito de la mano y le llevó hacia la puerta que daba a la calle mientras vigilaba que Mamá siguiera ocupada y no descubriera sus intenciones. Al llegar a la puerta se pararon. Aseguró la pinza de la cadena que sujetaba el chupete a su ropa, lo necesitaría para dormir. Se saco una piruleta de fresa con forma de corazón, que guardaba para la merienda, de uno de sus bolsillos y la metió en uno de los de Sora, por si le daba hambre, sería su regalo de despedida.

–¿Estas listo, Sora?

– ¡Sí! –Dijo asintiendo con energía.

Se estiró todo lo que pudo y poniéndose de puntillas llegó justo para abrir la puerta. Echo un vistazo rápido para asegurarse de que Mamá seguía sin enterarse de la huida asistida de Sora y le dio un empujoncito para sacarle fuera.

Por fin Sora salió de la casa, solo unos pasos le separaban de librarse de el de una vez por todas. Adiós molestias.

Nada más salir por la puerta estaba el jardín, había tres escalones en los que a los lados Mamá tenía puestas unas macetas con flores y después un pequeño camino de piedra. Este caminito unía la casa con la verja que daba a la calle, esa siempre estaba abierta lo que Vanitas agradeció. Cuando Sora llegó al primer escalón se dio la vuelta y miró feliz al mayor.

–¡Van!¡Van! –Le llamó.

–No, yo no voy. Tú puedes ir solo Sora. Se valiente y pasatelo bien ¡Adiós, Sora!

Vanitas sonrió y sacudió su mano despidiéndose con una gran sonrisa. Sora dudó unos instantes pero al final se decidió y le devolvió el gesto. Retomó su camino y comenzó a bajar los escalones con bastante torpeza.

– ¡Adiós, Van!

Ahora que comenzaba a andar quiso cerrar la puerta y volver dentro de casa, pero pensó que sería mejor asegurarse de que Sora salía del jardín y no se quedaba jugando con las flores o con cualquier cosa que encontrara. Entonces vio como intentando bajar el ultimo escalón su pequeña cabeza se precipitó contra una de las macetas que adornaban el camino y escuchó un golpe seco seguido de un 'ay' en susurros, que fue el único sonido que salió de la boca del pequeño. Con su torpeza habitual y bajo la mirada atenta de Vanitas, que empezaba a temer que su plan fracasara, se levantó y sacudió un poco su cabecita. Después de tambalearse un poco perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo de espaldas, aterrizando esta vez sobre su trasero y siendo amortiguado por el pañal que usaba. En ese momento Vanitas vio lo que supuso el fracaso total a su plan. Un hilo de sangre caía por la frente de su pequeño hermano sin ningún control siendo cada vez más ancho. La sangre llegó a gotear en el suelo y la ropa, el pequeño la toco manchándose las manos, quedó unos segundos mirándola mientras procesaba la información. Al sentir un profundo dolor en la cabeza rompió a llorar con todas sus fuerzas y a la vez pataleaba el suelo con sus pequeños pies. Vanitas sintió un frio horrible recorrerle las piernas y la espalda, se quedó de piedra sin poder moverse.

Al escuchar los gritos de uno de sus pequeños Mamá fue corriendo al lugar de donde venían. Encontró a Vanitas en la puerta, mirando fuera sin hacer el más mínimo movimiento, incluso dudo si seguía respirando. Siguió la mirada y vio a Sora empapado en sangre retorciéndose en el suelo por el dolor. No tardó ni dos segundos en ponerse al lado del pequeño y lo recogió entre sus brazos. Le lanzó una mirada a Vanitas que logró asustarle tanto que sus piernas congeladas comenzaron a temblar.

–¡¿Qué has hecho, Vanitas?!

Mamá fue muy rápida al acercarse a él, le cogió la mano y lo arrastró dentro del coche, le acomodó junto a Sora y en lo que a él se parecieron segundos ya se encontraba en un hospital, en una sala de curas de paredes blancas, con una camilla, varias mesas repletas de instrumental desconocido para él y con un médico y una enfermera, o eso creía, que revisaban la herida del pequeño.

El mayor de los hermanos se quedó en un rincón hecho una bolita, con las prisas Mamá no pudo dejarle al cuidado de nadie, pero con lo asustado que estaba no hacía falta que nadie le vigilara, se quedaría bien quieto y callado allí donde su madre le colocara.

En la camilla estaba Sora sentado, aun soltando pequeños gemidos y abrazando fuertemente a Mamá, ella se las ingenió para que el médico tuviera buen acceso a la herida sin romper ese contacto. Vanitas lo único que podía ver de Sora eran sus pies, la espalda de Mamá no le dejaba ver el resto. La enfermera se acercó con una gran jeringa con anestesia que dirigió a la cabeza de su pequeño hermano sin ninguna compasión. En cuanto notó el pinchazo volvió a llorar con toda su energía, y Vanitas al escucharlo tapo sus oídos y escondió su cabeza entre sus piernas, pero no consiguió dejar de escuchar esos llantos.

Unos minutos después la anestesia hizo su efecto, Sora estaba más tranquilo aunque no quería que el médico se acercara a él. Mamá después le explicó que le cosieron la herida para que se curara lo antes posible, y aunque también le explico que no sentía ningún dolor por la anestesia no dejó de ver como las piernecitas de su hermano se retorcían intentando salir corriendo. Seguramente también estaría asustado.

Cuando terminaron la mano de Mamá se posó en su cabeza. Vanitas la levantó para mirarla y ella le recogió del suelo, sosteniéndole entre sus brazos para sentarle junto a Sora en la camilla. El médico salió de la sala seguido de la enfermera después de decirle a Mamá algunas cosas que no entendió.

–Vanitas, voy a buscar algo para que merendéis. Tenemos que esperar a que la enfermera nos traiga unos papeles y luego nos iremos. Por favor, por favor, intenta que tu hermano no se haga más daño.

–Sí, mamá. –Contestó en un susurro mientras asentía y dejó la cabeza baja.

Escucho los pasos alejarse y salir de la sala de curas, pero no se atrevió a levantar la cabeza. Parecía que todo había pasado, Sora estaba vivo y volvería a casa, pero no podía evitar sentirse mal. Él nunca quiso que Sora se hiciera daño, o que llorara, solo quería que se fuera y librarse de esa molestia. Pero todo se estropeó. Desde que vio su sangre no había conseguido quitarse ese nudo en la garganta por más que tragara, incluso a veces no le dejaba respirar con normalidad. Aunque si lo pensaba bien quizás fue mejor así porque si de verdad se hubiera ido de casa, Mamá se habría enfadado como nunca. Mejor no pensarlo.

Unas palmaditas en la cabeza le alejaron de esos pensamientos. Al levantar la cabeza vio al pequeño con su chupete en la boca. Llevaba un rato sin llorar, pero sus ojos estaban tan rojos como dos tomates, vidriosos y muy hinchados. Tenía restos de sangre por la cara que se mezclaban con lágrimas secas. También había sangre por su ropa, un poco en las sábanas de la camilla y grandes pegotes en el pelo. De momento no quería ver el aspecto que tenía la herida. Cuando cruzaron las miradas, la de Sora se iluminó y mostró una sonrisa tan grande que dejó caer su chupete. Vanitas abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

–Sora...Sora yo...

Los ojos empezaron a picar demasiado, y unas lágrimas rebeldes comenzaron a deslizarse. Volvió a agachar la cabeza. Cerró sus manos fuertemente en puños y mordió su labio inferior.

Ante esta reacción el pequeño cambió su sonrisa por preocupación. Rápidamente comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos el regalo de despedida de Vanitas, esa preciada piruleta de fresa en forma de corazón. Con bastante dificultad y ayuda de sus dientes se deshizo del envoltorio de plástico, y posó el dulce sobre los labios del mayor. Con su mano libre le acarició el pelo.

–Van no llora, no, no, no.

Volvió a cruzar su mirada con la azul del pequeño. Ese es Sora. Con una herida terrible en la cabeza, con puntos de sutura, habiendo llorado mares, con un gran dolor y le quedaban ganas para poder sonreír. Hasta se preocupaba de que no llorara después de haber pasado la peor tarde desde que nació y le dio su piruleta. Eso le hizo sentir tan culpable que ya no fue capaz de retener las lágrimas y cían sin ningún control.

–Entonces tú...tú...¿Me perdonas?

Sora volvió a sonreír y se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarle con fuerza. Vanitas imitó el gesto, escondiendo la cara en el cuello del pequeño, ahogando sus sollozos contra él.

Mamá estaba tardando demasiado, así que decidieron compartir la piruleta. Vanitas la mordió partiendo un trozo y le entrego a Sora el resto del caramelo todavía unido al palo, que se veía feliz ante el dulce.

–Tú no lo muerdas ¿Vale? Solo los mayores pueden morder caramelos.

Puede que no fuera el mejor de los hermanos. Puede que nunca dejara de molestar a Sora y hacerle rabiar. Puede que volviera a llorar por su culpa. Pero ese día decidió que nunca dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño, o provocara sus lágrimas. No dejaría que nadie le borrara la sonrisa. Para eso están los hermanos.


End file.
